Blimp Ridge
Blimp Ridge is a Crossroads trail in Monkey Quest. You don't have to be full of hot air to enjoy the gently floating balloons and blimps lashed together on this trail. Just don't forget to keep your head down while it's up in the clouds... Trail Statistics *Trail Access Point: Crossroads Path *Trail Recommended Levels: 2-6 *Idols: 10 Trail Quests New Quests: Protect Me - The Dragonfly Scout wants you to find Zipp in Blimp Ridge. Reward: '''1250 XP/40 Bananas Spider Boots - Zipp wants you to find 5 threads of Spider Silk in Blimp Ridge. '''Reward: '''1400 XP/50 Bananas A Shadowy Threat - Lysa wants you to collect a Spider Shell in Rachnok's Lair. '''Reward: 1400 XP/50 Bananas Samez Daily Quest - Samez wants you to defeat 3 Bathogs in Blimp Ridge. Reward: '40 Bananas/1250 XP Tesen Daily Crafting Quest - Tesen wants you to find 3 Purple Petunia growing in Blimp Ridge. '''Reward: '''50 Bananas/750 XP & Cracked Shadow Shard What A Toolbox - The Twins want you to find their Toolbox that they left in Blimp Ridge. '''Reward:'50 Bananas/750 XP & Purple Mek Tek Work Pants OR Wonky Wrist Watch The Magic Dice - Find Jeet's pair of Magic Dice in Blimp Ridge. '''Reward: 50 Bananas/750 XP A Nasty Arena - The Twins want you to defeat the Arena in Blimp Ridge. Reward: '60 Bananas/900 XP & Lucky Sling Old Quests: 'Search For Ingredients: '''Memee needs you to find 2 Pink Reeds and 2 Blue Gloworms in Blimp Ridge. '''Reward: 30 Bananas/450 XP Shadow Play: Defeat the Shadow Monster in Blimp Ridge and search its lair. Reward: '60 Bananas/900 XP & Reinforced Shadow Bindings Pattern The Blue Gems: Hardtack wants you to find 3 Blue Gems in Blimp Ridge. '''Reward: '''50 Bananas/750 XP & Boo Boo Bandage 'Kama's Bag: Kama needs you to find the bag that was stolen from him. He thinks it is in Blimp Ridge. Reward: 50 Bananas/750 XP The Hidden Reports: Find the Reports hidden in 3 Hollowed Out Trees. There is one in The Crossroad Path, one in Blimp Ridge and one in Soggy Creek. Reward: 60 Bananas/900 XP More Shards Please: Loch needs you to defeat 3 Rock BoomBugs and gather 5 Mini Shards in Blimp Ridge. Reward: 40 Bananas/600 XP Tips & Hints Itching For A Fight? - Monkeys looking to mix it up with some monsters should talk to Samez daily. He seems to constantly be living in fear of the Bathogs circling overhead, and is more than happy to reward you generously for disposing of them. Most of them are frequently found in the foreground of the level. Second Die, Up High To reach the second die for The Magic Dice, you need to trigger the Arena statue and activate the nearby Spawners. Destroy the one on the far right to reach the magic die and then take out the remaining one to open up the exit. Category:Game Content Category:Crossroads Category:Levels Category:Trails Category:Articles for Cleanup Category:Crossroad Path Category:Locations